


ride with me

by peachtones



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Street Racing, that's not really important tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: “You ready?” Sehyoon asked.“As I’ll ever be. Fuck me into oblivion. Or I guess, I’ll be fucking you into oblivion. Anyways, semantics. If my legs still work after this, we can do a second round on your desk, like you originally planned.”“And they say romance is dead,” he deadpanned quietly, eliciting a breathy little laugh out of the Byeongkwan.





	ride with me

**Author's Note:**

> unb's ride with me came up on shuffle while i was writing this,, and i could not pass up the opportunity for the use of the double entendre it was just too perfect

Byeongkwan wasn’t going to lie, while he did not exactly condone the fact that his boyfriend took part in illegal street races in Seoul, the fact that he did was very, very hot. More hot than it should be, probably, but god, the sight of Sehyoon’s car skidding to a stop after winning a racing and the man himself climbing halfway out the window on the driver’s side just to lean over the roof, grinning smugly and sending a wink Byeongkwans way? He would tattoo that shit on the back of his eyelids if he could.

The night’s last race had finished an hour ago and they were on their way back to Sehyoons garage (which he had managed to buy with the money he won from racing and run as an actual mechanic, catering specifically to those who were also a part of the racing scene) after having stopped for a quick bite to eat and for Byeongkwan to charge his phone (thank god McDonald’s was open 24 hours).

Despite the heat in the car being on full blast, Byeongkwan was still wearing Sehyoon’s leather jacket -- earlier he had complained to Sehyoon that _he_ _was_ _going to freeze to death_ because of the frigid breeze that was cutting through the spacious parking garage chosen for this weekend’s races. The older had obliged, although both of them knew what had come out of his mouth was utter bullshit; Byeongkwan’s thick sweatshirt and the heat radiating from the hood of Sehyoon’s car as he sat between his races was more than enough to keep him warm in the cool night air despite the breeze. Byeongkwan just wanted people to know that he was Sehyoon’s, and that Sehyoon was his. It wasn’t like it was that hard to tell though, what with Byeongkwan standing between Sehyoon’s legs, leaning back against his chest as they leaned against his car, or with Sehyoon’s arm around his shoulders and his hand shoved in the older’s pants pocket as they talked to the other racers.

(But still, that didn’t stop some complete idiots from trying to pull shit. It was a common practice for spectators to try and hook up with racers -- the higher ranked, the better. It was some weird pride and status thing that he didn’t really get, and had unknowingly gotten involved in when he had decided to start coming to races with Sehyoon. Like tonight -- Byeongkwan had been dragged away from Sehyoon’s side by a very excited Chan, talking very quickly and very loudly about some cars he had seen, a whole bunch of what was coming out of his mouth going right over his head. Even if his boyfriend was a racer _and_ a mechanic, that didn’t mean he had an extensive knowledge of car and car-related terms. He’d managed to escape from Chan’s clutches when the younger spotted Donghun and ran over to him, completely abandoning Byeongkwan.

Byeongkwan wandered his way through the parking garage and back to Sehyoon, and while he had been gone, someone had apparently approached Sehyoon with more than friendly intentions. He didn’t recognize this guy, either, which was definitely not a good sign. That meant he was probably new to the racing scene, and ready to try and get with some high ranked racers -- namely the ever infamous _Wow_ , as Sehyoon had been nicknamed, after he’d shown up out of the blue one night and won all the races he’d been put in -- and it rubbed Byeongkwan the wrong way to see this guy just leaning against the side of Sehyoon's car, eyeing him up with not-so-innocent intentions. Thankfully, Sehyoon was blind to any and all kinds of flirting andthe guy had been called away by his friends before Byeongkwan could even reach Sehyoon again.)

When they’d climbed back into the car after stopping to eat, Sehyoon’s hand automatically settled Byeongkwan’s thigh after he backed out of the parking spot. During the ride back to the garage Sehyoon had kept his hand there, and whether intentionally or not, it had slowly crept up from where it had originally been mid-thigh to as close as it could get to his dick without actually touching it. When he realized that Sehyoon’s hand had gotten that close, he’d looked away from where he’d been staring out the window and to the older.

“Sehyoon?” he asked.

“Hm?” he asked, not taking his eyes from the road.

“Nevermind.”

After that, Sehyoon's fingers seemed to start unconsciously rubbing along the inner seam of his pants. Oh, okay. So he was definitely doing this on purpose, no matter how much he was trying to make it look like an accident, a coincidence that his hand was that far up Byeongkwan’s thigh. One stray movement of his fingers would end up brushing against his dick. It was clear what he was trying to do: he was trying to rile Byeongkwan up, and it was working.

So, Byeongkwan waited until they had arrived at the garage and were safely in park, until Sehyoon had turned off the engine and pulled the key out of the ignition before he unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed over the center console, into Sehyoon’s lap. Before the older could even get a word out, Byeongkwan was putting a hand on the headrest, pulling the lever to recline the seat, and leaning forward with all his weight to push the seat back as far as it would horizontally go. (Which, to be honest, wasn’t as far as he would’ve liked, but he could work with it.) Sehyoon stared up at Byeongkwan with wide eyes, looking taken aback at what had just had happened.

“Um,” Sehyoon said dumbly, brain not able to form any coherent thoughts with Byeongkwan on top of him, hovering over him so suddenly.

Seeing the that look, Byeongkwan had to suppress a smirk. Despite wanting to just lean down and kiss the hell out of Sehyoon, he leaned back, planting himself firmly on Sehyoon’s lap and bringing his hand down from the headrest to rest at the base Sehyoon’s neck, purposefully thumbing at a sensitive spot just under his jaw. “Something wrong hyung?” he asked.

“No, no,” Sehyoon shook his head, hands going to rest on the younger’s waist. “Keep going. Do what you were going to do.”

Byeongkwan grinned impishly. “Okay,” he said, unbuckling Sehyoon’s seatbelt. He reached behind him, pulling the release to slide the seat as far back as it would go so he wouldn’t have the steering wheel digging into his back later. With that settled, he resituated himself in Sehyoon's lap -- spreading his legs as far as they could go in the limited space of the driver's seat so he could sit as close as possible to Sehyoon's dick. He couldn't quite get all the way on top of him, but it would have to do for now.  
  
By the time he had finished getting comfortable and started to lean down to kiss Sehyoon, only to have the older was surging up to meet him halfway, already impatient. He grinned into the kiss, letting Sehyoon lead it, enjoying the languid pace that he was setting despite his impatience. When they broke apart, Byeongkwan tugged at Sehyoon’s bottom lip with his teeth before pulling back just far enough to be out of Sehyoon’s reach. The older whined in response, raising his hands from Byeongkwan’s hips to his lower back to pull him back down, pressing their bodies as flush together as they would go in their current position. Byeongkwan grinned wider was his lips met Sehyoon’s for the second time, draping his arms around the headrest since he couldn’t wrap them around the older’s shoulders.

This time Sehyoon relinquished the control of the kiss to Byeongkwan, letting him lick into his mouth and kiss him as he pleased, deeper and more insistent than the pace that he had set before, and definitely a lot more tongue, but he going to complaining -- not when Byeongkwan’s kissing him with a force to bruise and hiking himself even further up onto Sehyoon’s lap just to roll his hips.

Sehyoon’s hands shoot from where they had been resting at the small of the younger’s back to his hips, helping guide him through the action again, only this time pulling his hips down to create friction between them. Byeongkwan released Sehyoon’s lips, a delicate moan escaping from his lips as the older pulled him down onto his lap yet again. And again, and again, and again, until Byeongkwan decided that wasn’t enough and moved his elbows to either side of the headrest, pulling himself up just far enough so he could actually grind down onto Sehyoon instead of just circling his hips and hoping for the best. He tried his best to reconnect their lips, but coupled with their current actions the best they could do was pant into each other’s mouths, lips occasionally catching in short-lived kisses.

Eventually Byeongkwan had to stop, out of breath and his thighs protesting any more movement. He put his hands on Sehyoon’s chest and pushed himself back up into a sitting position; the windows were already starting to fog up.

“You okay?” Sehyoon asked, concerned.

“Yeah,” Byeongkwan answered simply, “legs hurt.”

Sehyoon slid his hands down from Byeongkwan’s waist to his thighs, massaging them. “We could do this in the backseat, if that’d be easier?”

He stopped pulling off Sehyoon’s jacket -- he’d gotten too warm to wear it for any longer -- to look Sehyoon dead in the eye. “You mean you want me to climb off you, get out of the car, get back in the car, only to be in an equally as uncomfortable position because the seat buckles will undoubtedly dig into my back because you’ll insist on fucking me instead of letting me ride you because I’ll lightheartedly complain about my legs being sore?”  He shook his head, resuming the removal of Sehyoon’s jacket, which he tossed into the passenger's seat. “No thanks.”

“Okay, okay, no backseat,” Sehyoon said as a grin spread across his face, still massaging Byeongkwan’s thighs.

“What?” he asked, suddenly wary of the smile on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Nothing,” Sehyoon answered. He moved his hands from Byeongkwan’s thighs up to circle around his waist before asking out of the blue, “were you jealous?”

Byeongkwan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What?”

“Earlier. That guy. You were jealous, right?” There was nothing malicious in his voice, only barely-concealed amusement. “That’s why you’re doing this right now.”

“No,” he denied, even though he had been a teensy-tiny bit jealous. “Why would I be jealous?”

Sehyoon shrugged his shoulders. “It’s normal to be jealous though, Kwannie.”

“I wasn't. I’m not,” he continued to deny. “What’s happening right now has absolutely nothing to do with the guy from earlier -- I’ve just always wanted to fuck you in your car. Like, I’ve daydreamed about it extensively. I’ve actually dreamed about it twice, so.” He purposefully adjusted his position in the older’s lap, “and your _fucking hand --”_

“Oh, so you did notice it,” Sehyoon cut in.

“ _Notice--_ ” he scoffed, “if you would’ve moved your hand just a little to the right you you’ve been touching my dick, so yeah, I noticed your hand, thank you very much.”

Sehyoon moved one of his back down from the younger’s waist to rest on the uppermost part of his thigh, giving it a squeeze before thumbing at the seam of his pants, like he’d done earlier. A smirk bloomed on his lips when he felt the muscle tense under his hand. “Like this?” he asked, before his hand was moving, fingers ghosting over the front of Byeongkwan’s track pants.

“Yeah,” Byeongkwan exhaled shakily -- then Sehyoon shifted his hand and applied pressure with the heel of his palm to where Byeongkwan was half hard in his pants. His grip on the top of the seat tightened, “l-like that.”

“You know,” he said as he leisurely palmed at Byeongkwan’s dick, “I was planning on fucking you on the desk in my office when we got back here. I even cleaned and everything.”

“Well, be faster next time, speed racer,” Byeongkwan panted, needily rutting his hips up into Sehyoon’s hand.

Sehyoon matched his pace, moving his hand in time with the younger’s thrusts until the front of Byeongkwan’s pants were damp with precome and the younger made the executive decision that an over-the-pants handjob just wasn’t going to cut it. He slowed to a stop before reaching over to open the center console and extracting a tiny bottle of lube from inside.

“When did you put that in there?” Sehyoon asked, surprised.

“It’s been in there for a while now, in case of an emergency.” Byeongkwan held the bottle tightly between his hands, hoping to warm it up at least a little bit before it was going to be in his ass. “Like right now. Did you think I’d do this without being prepared?”

“Oh, so you just expected to get fucked in my car?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t say _expected_ as much as _really really hoped I would be_ at some point.” Deciding he couldn’t wait any longer, he flicked open the cap to the lube. “You’ll finger me open right?” he asked as he held his hand out for Sehyoon’s, although it was more of a request than a question. Nonetheless, the older did as asked (read: told), offering his hand out for Byeongkwan, and watched as the other drizzled lube onto his fingers.

“Are you sure that’s enough?” he asked dubiously as Byeongkwan snapped the cap shut and dropped it into one of the cup holders.

“Do you wanna get lube on your seats?” he asked as he tugged his track pants and underwear as far down as they would go with his legs spread over Sehyoon’s thighs. Sehyoon hesitated. He didn't really want lube all over the driver's seat, that’d be a bitch to clean. “See? You don’t. Just go a little slower, be a bit more gentle. I’ll be fine.”

“‘Kay,” he said, waiting as Byeongkwan changed his potion, basically kneeling on top of Sehyoon with his arms wrapped around the headrest to give him a little leverage and something to hold on to while he was being prepped. “Ready?”

“I’ve been ready for like, a half an hour.”

He involuntarily tensed when he felt Sehyoon’s cold, lubed finger prod at his entrance. A deep exhale escaped his lips as he slid his finger in, slowly working each knuckle in and giving him time to adjust before before beginning to move it shallowly in and out of him. Byeongkwan’s grip on the headrest tightened as he attempted to relax his tense muscles at least a little so the pain wouldn’t be more bearable.

Sehyoon pressed kisses to Byeongkwan’s neck, softly asking, “you okay?”

“Yeah,” he grunted, rocking his hips lightly. A tiny moan escaped his lips at the mixed sensation of pain and pleasure that followed his action, “keep going. Don't stop unless I tell you to.”

Eventually, Byeongkwan was rocking back onto three of Sehyoon's fingers, his head having dropped onto Sehyoon’s shoulder several minutes ago after having shed his sweatshirt and tossing it into the passenger’s seat to join Sehyoon’s jacket. He panted into the crook of the older’s neck, muffling moans into his skin as Sehyoon kissed at the pale expanse of his neck, sucking hickies into the skin as he worked his fingers in and out of him.

“I- _ah_ \- I’m ready,” Byeongkwan panted, continuing to rock back onto Sehyoon’s fingers.

“You sure you don’t want to keep going like this?” Sehyoon asked, purposefully crooking his fingers in just the right spot, causing Byeongkwan’s thighs to tremble, “I’m sure you’re close.”

“ _You fucking asshole,_ ” he hissed, eyes squeezed shut, “just get your dick in me.”

“Alright.” He pulled his fingers out of Byeongkwan, looping his arm around the younger’s waist as he leaned forward to grab the lube from the cup holder Byeongkwan had dropped it into, handing it off to him so he could unbutton and unzip his jeans, tugging them down much like Byeongkwan had done earlier.

Byeongkwan watched, amused, as the older struggled in moving the fabric down his thighs. With a bit of wiggling, he was able to free himself from the confines of his jeans. Immediately, Byeongkwan wrapped his hand around Sehyoon’s cock, which was well on its way to being completely hard. He gasped at the  sudden contact, and moaned when he began to pump his hand, which he’d already slicked up with lube.

When Byeongkwan continued to stroke him, Sehyoon spoke up. “I- I thought you wanted my dick in you.”

“We’re getting there,” Byeongkwan said, quickly ripping open and rolling a condom he’d pulled out of God knows where onto Sehyoon’s dick and coating it what lube was left on his hand before lining himself up. “Would appreciate a little help, though.”

Sehyoon’s hands returned to younger’s hips, helping to lower him slowly onto his cock. Byeongkwan’s hands were braced on Sehyoon’s shoulders as he sank down, eyes squeezed shut. The breath was punched out of him when he finally bottomed out, his head dropping into the crook of Sehyoon’s neck. Sehyoon’s pressed light kisses to the patch of skin behind Byeongkwan’s ear, muttering sweet nothings between each kiss.

“ _Shit_ ,” Byeongkwan breathed into Sehyoon’s neck after a moment, finally regaining his ability to breathe. He drew his head up, resting his hands on either side of the headrest before continuing, “I should’ve just fingered myself earlier. What was I thinking, we could’ve been fucking already instead of you having to finger me open in the world’s worst position. Admit it, your hand cramped -- you don’t need to lie to me.”

That caused Sehyoon to laugh, jostling Byeongkwan slightly in his lap, and causing a breathy moan to fall from his lips.  “We’re getting there,” he said, borrowing Byeongkwan’s words from earlier. He shifted his hands up to rub circles into Byeongkwan’s back. “And what, on the ride home?”

“Maybe.” He paused, thinking about it for a second. “Probably, I don’t know. I mean, you did just say you were planning on fucking me on your desk, so I don’t know why you didn’t tell me earlier. I could’ve prepped myself and been ready to fuck the moment we got back here. _You_ could’ve. We could’ve done it before we left the parking garage, for Christ’s sake. You had so many opportunities, Hyung.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” he pouted.

Byeongkwan pressed a kiss to his lips to erase the pout; Sehyoon caught the younger’s bottom lip as he began to retreat and pulled him back in, welcoming him with an open mouthed kiss. Byeongkwan cupped his cheek and angled his head so he could deepen it, before pulled away and looked Sehyoon in the eye, thumb gliding along his cheekbone as he sincerely said, “you’re really bad at surprises, then.” Before Sehyoon could voice any protest, he tacked on, “but it’s the thought that counts. I would’ve loved to been fucked on your desk.”

And with that, he shifted his hips experimentally, testing out the feeling. It still stung a bit, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. He moved his hips again, a miniscule rocking motion that caught Sehyoon’s attention.

“You ready?” he asked, sliding his hands back down to tuck under Byeongkwan’s thighs again.

“As I’ll ever be. Fuck me into oblivion.” They moved together, Byeongkwan grinding in little circles to set a preliminary pace, Sehyoon guiding him along. “Or I guess, I’ll be fucking you into oblivion. Anyways, semantics. If my legs still work after this, we can do a second round on your desk, like you originally planned.”

“And they say romance is dead,” Sehyoon deadpanned quietly, eliciting a breathy little laugh out of the younger.

He rocked his hips again after he’d found a steady pace, more instant and with more force than before, actually lifting off Sehyoon’s cock slightly with the other’s help. It took them a moment to find a good rhythm, one that wouldn’t strain Byeongkwan’s legs and Sehyoon’s arms or leave them horrendously sore afterwards.

Once they found a good rhythm, they went at it with reckless abandon, an assortment of sounds falling from both of their lips as they got each other off. Their lips met a few times, but each meeting ended in them both just panting into each other’s mouths much like earlier; there wasn’t much else they could do in such in a confined space, both being mostly clothed.

When Byeongkwan sat back up fully, changing his position from leaning over Sehyoon, he felt a jolt of of something white hot shoot up his spine; his hand flew to the window out of reflex to steady himself, to have something to grab onto, but it slipped under the condensation that had gathered on the glass. His rhythm faltered and he teetered forward slightly.

“You good?” Sehyoon asked, words punctuated by a pant.

“ _Right there_ ,” he exhaled in response.

Sehyoon slid down as far down in the seat as possible so he could plant his feet on the floor and thrust up into Byeongkwan, hoping to locate the spot he’d just found and hit again.

“Ah- _there, there, there_ ,” he chanted, eyes fluttering shut and fingers curling into fabric of Sehyoon’s jacket.

That was all Sehyoon needed to start thrusting up with all his might until Byeongkwan was babbling nonsense and his hips began to falter. Byeongkwan came first, gripping the front of Sehyoon’s jacket so tightly that his knuckles turned white, spilling between them and consequently all over Sehyoon’s jacket and the front of his own pants. Coaxed to release by Byeongkwan’s orgasm, Sehyoon followed soon after with his own, making much less of a mess.

With a heaving exhale, the younger slumped forward onto Sehyoon, pressing his forehead into Sehyoon’s collarbone. Sehyoon raked a hand through his hair, damp with sweat, before going to rub Byeongkwan’s back. He mumbled something into fabric of Sehyoon’s jacket, but it was lost to his ears.

“What was that?” he asked.

Byeongkwan rolled his head to the side so he could be heard before repeating, “I feel gross now.”

“You’re the one who wanted to have sex in my car.”

Instead of dignifying that sentence with a response, he cracked open an eye and looked up at Sehyoon. “I’m sorry I got come all over your jacket.”

“It’s fine, it’ll come off. I’m more worried about your pants.”

“That’s good. And I have two other pairs exactly like these ones, so I’m set.”

“Of course you do.”

“In other news, I think round two is gonna have to wait because I can’t feel my legs. And I want to take a nap. Also, I don’t want to get out of the car now, it’s warm in here.”

“Well, you’re going to have to get off my dick sometime.”

“Make me,” Byeongkwan said, indignant.

Sehyoon rolled his eyes, but gently shifting Byeongkwan in his lap so he dick would slip out of his ass; Byeongkwan whined at the sudden emptiness. He sat back up, bringing the younger with him, and using the lever to right the seat before he was reaching around to take off and tie the condom. He carded his free hand through Byeongkwan’s damp bangs before asking, “so how would you rate this car sex? Everything you dreamed it would be?”

“It was absolutely horrible,” he answered immediately. “I mean - the actual sex? Great, wonderful. The having sex inside the car? Above than the time I blew you in a McDonald’s bathroom, but below the time we had sex in a changing room at a department store. I never want to do this again, unless the car we’re in is a limo. On _top_ of your car, though? Maybe.”

Sehyoon sighed fondly, “you’re insufferable.”

Byeongkwan grinned into Sehyoon's neck. "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> misc info abt the au i thought of while talking to mare abt it (which i will just copy & paste bc i am. lazy):  
> \- FLAG BOY HUN IN HIS CROP TOP? PURPOSELY WEARING IT SO HE DISTRACTS THE RACERS AND MAKES THEM FALSE START OR NOT REALIZE THE RACE HAS STARTED  
> \- racer jun who is just. tired of losing and it's all this damn flag boy's fault  
> \- jun's nickname is ocean bc he showed up with this ugly blue car but was a smooth driver and managed to win a few races his first time and someone called him ocean & it just. stuck. his car's not even blue anymore (but there is a little hula girl stuck to his dash)  
> \- chan's just there for all the cool cars  
> \- donghun tried to get byeongkwan to be a flag boy for one of sehyoon's races but was told "no thanks i dont wanna die. almost dying doesnt turn me on, like someone i know"  
> \- sehyoon's sister, eunsuh, wants to be a racer like him, but he won't let her until she beats him in a race (she's really close tho) (he gives it another month and then she'll absolutely be crushing some dudes' egos when she beats them)
> 
>  
> 
> \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachtoneau)  
> \+ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachtones)


End file.
